03276
}} is the 3,278th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 30 September, 2002. Plot Part 1 Outside the Tat factory, Betty sticks a poster up concerning that evening's calendar results over Eric's campaign poster. In the factory, Betty, Lisa, Cynthia and Marc discuss the calendar results whilst making rosettes for Eric's press launch. Mark has defaced Eric's rosette and they all laugh at the picture. Eric enters and Gloria tells them to get on with their work. In the back room of the Woolpack, Marlon is shaving. Laurel enters and Marlon tells Laurel that they have no water at home. Laurel tells him to hurry up and finish. Outside Farrers Cottage, Gloria and Glynis discuss the change of venue for the press launch. Eric appears and Glynis tells Eric that the North Park Hotel is the new venue. Eric objects to this and Gloria defends him. Glynis makes some flirtatious comments and suggests that Gloria should visit the hotel. Eric interrupts and suggests they leave. Glynis gets into the front seat of Eric's car. In the Woolpack, Tricia is telling Laurel how annoying not having water is. Bob reminds them of when Mac turned off Viv's water. Tricia and Marlon suspect that Mac has turned off their water. Marlon tells Tricia to call the water board, he insists that Mac's bill will not be paid. In the North Park Hotel, the Bellboy asks Glynis if she is staying at the hotel that night. Glynis tells the bellboy that Eric is standing for parliament and the bellboy implies that Glynis may soon be the wife of an MP. Glynis gives him £20 to suck up to Eric. In a conference room, Eric is concluding a speech to the press. Glynis enters with the bellboy, Eric becomes speechless. Reporter 03275The reporter from the day before asks about Eric's first aid techniques. Another reporter asks for a demonstration. Glynis volunteers her services, Gloria objects. Eric sits on top of Glynis as the cameras start to snap. In the Woolpack, Mac and Syd enter and Tricia and Marlon demand for their water to be turned back on. Mac says he will turn it back on in exchange for £7,000. In Keepers Cottage, Laurel runs in. She is annoyed that she's behind time in her running. She suggests to Betty that she should move back to her bedsit. Betty is keen for her to stay. In the Post Office, Viv and Edna discuss the calendar and Viv tries to bribe Edna. In the Hotel, the bellboy and Glynis discuss her situation. The bellboy asks Eric if he needs anything. Glynis tips him and Gloria sees. A reporter approaches and speaks to Eric about an exclusive interview that Glynis has promised him. Eric glares at Glynis. Part 2 In the Hotel, Eric storms into the conference room and scolds Glynis for organising an exclusive interview. Glynis threatens to expose their affair. In Keepers Cottage, Seth enters and Betty tells him about Laurel's suggestion to move back to her bedsit. Betty is upset as she doesn't want Laurel to go. Seth agrees. In the Woolpack, Mac and Syd are still drinking. Angie enters and Mac tells Syd that he's sent Angie flowers. Syd tells him that it won't work. He thinks that his youth will win over Angie. In the Hotel, Gloria exits and Eric tells Glynis that he doesn't want Gloria to know about their affair. Glynis tells Eric that she's in love with him. In the Woolpack, Mac offers to buy Angie's drink. Angie thanks Mac for the flowers but suspects there is underlying meaning. Mac tells Angie that she is sexy. Marlon hands Mac his steak and Angie tells Mac that she is happy having her drink alone. Viv enters with Donna, Marc and Emily. Viv is excited about the calendar results. Diane makes fun of Viv. In Keepers Cottage, Betty, Laurel and Seth are eating dinner. Betty suggests that Laurel becomes their lodger and she accepts. In the Woolpack, Syd tells Angie about the £20 bet between himself and Mac. Angie agrees to go on a date with Syd so that Mac loses the bet. Louise announces Ashley's arrival and that the calendar results will soon be announced. Viv suggests Ryan, Donna's photographer, as a good choice for the calendar. Lisa and Zak enter and tell Marlon and Tricia that their water is back on. Marlon tells Mac, and Mac tells Syd that he has a new idea of how to get their money back. Ashley is about to announce the results. In the Hotel, Gloria, Eric and Glynis are having a drink. Gloria suspects there is something wrong but Eric denies it. In the Woolpack, Ashley reads out the placements for the calendar - Louise is first then, Chloe, Latisha, Charity, Tricia, Diane, Emily, Donna, Cynthia, Lisa, Laurel, Nicola and Betty. Viv is told that she is third reserve and demands a recount. Syd tells Mac that he has a date with Angie, they leave. In the Hotel, Gloria exits and Eric tells Glynis that he will not give Gloria up for her. He suggest she leaves the campaign. Glynis threatens Eric with her intimate knowledge. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday Category:Featured episodes